My Unrequited Love For You
by DianeEliza
Summary: Lucy and Natsu used to be best friends, well they still are, right? What happens when they begin to distance themselves for eachother? Read to find out! Sorry! I'm bad at summaries. This is a Fairy Tail AU. They are all in High School
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucy's P.O.V.

I remember when we moved here, to Magnolia. I was 5 years old and we were so happy, Mama, Papa, and me. The Heartfilia Konzern was prospering so we could afford a new house now. While we were driving down the street I saw a boy with pink hair. I thought how funny why would a boy have pink hair? When we reached our new house I realized it was actually a mansion! After 6 days we were moved in and mama said we should introduce ourselves to the neighborhood, so we invited everyone over for a party. That's when I saw the pink haired boy again!

He was with a tall man with red hair and a beautiful woman with ghostly white hair. She seems around mama's age so I think that's her normal hair color, she had a big belly so I think they were expecting a baby. The pink haired boy was talking or should I say arguing with a boy who had dark blue hair. When I was going to ask them to stop a girl with scarlet hair came and hit their heads making them stop. Afterwards 2 girls with white hair and a boy with white hair along with a girl with brown hair joined them.

Then a small girl with blue hair that had an orange headband talked to me "Hi I'm Levy McGarden! It's nice to meet you!" I looked at her and smiled "Hi Levy! My name is Lucy Heartfilia I'm sure we'll be great friends!" she smiled back and said, "You bet Lu-chan! That's my nickname for you okay?" "That's fine Levy-chan!" we both giggled and began talking. I found out that she also liked to read! "Let me introduce you to my friends!" I nodded and we walked over to the group of three. "This is Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, and Cana!" "Hello! My name is Lucy, it's great to meet you all!" "Hey Luigi!" exclaimed the pink haired boy named Natsu. "It's Lucy not Luigi!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Lucy nice to meet you! Excuse the hothead over there." said a calm Gray. "Who you calling hothead stripper?!" "Are you two fighting?" asked the Erza. "N-no ma'am see we're best friends!" They exclaimed in sync while wrapping their arms over the other's shoulder. The others introduced themselves too. During the rest of the party I was talking with them. The next day when I woke up I went to the garden and screamed. "What's wrong Luce?" questioned the frightened Natsu. She pointed an accusing finger in his direction "What are you doing in my house?!" "Oh your mom let me in. She told me to wait for you here." "Oh. Okay so why are you here?" A large grin spread across his face "So we can play silly!" I smiled back and we spent the rest of the day playing outside.

When school started he couldn't go to my house all day but he would come over once he was done. He went to public school with Erza, Levy, Gray, and the others while I was homeschooled. Levy would come often and the others would come over a few times a week but he came everyday. One day we made a pinky promise to always stay together as best friends. His mother Grandine had a daughter with violet hair who they named Wendy. Igneel claimed that his mother had that hair color so that's where she inherited it from.

When we started middle school Mama helped me convince Papa so I could go to public school with them! Lisanna had sadly gone to study at Edolas Middle School in another country so we were all sad for a while, but we cheered up because she would send Mira letters and we new she was okay. By now Natsu and me were inseparable. Levy and Erza were my other best friends. But as Middle School passed Natsu started distancing himself away from me.

Now we just started 9th grade at Fairy Tail High School and he's really popular with the girls. He's also the captain of the Basketball team; Gray is the Co-captain, while Erza is the Team advisor. I am the volleyball captain. Levy always came to cheer me on at my games like the great best friend she is. Since we both played sports we couldn't hang out as much. I was a straight A student while he was just average. He walked me home today as usual and we talked a lot on the way.

I new I had a big grin on my face. "Why so happy Lucy? Did something happen?" asked mama. "Nothing Mama, it was just a good day. Is Papa home yet?" She nodded her head no. "No he's still at work but he'll be home soon, I believe Mrs. Supetto gave Plue a shower today." As if on cue my white dog came running forward. I leaned down and picked him up. "Mama I'll be in my room!" When I went into my room I put Plue down and collapsed on the bed. I couldn't help but think aloud "I wonder if he remembers our promise…" with that I dozed off.

**A/N: This is my firs High School Fairy Tail story! I hope you like it so far! Fairy Tail does not belong to me! It belongs to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot is mine! **


	2. The Beginning of The School Year

"Natsu get up!" I yelled while trying to pull his blanket away. "No." "Natsu, get up or we're gonna be late." "If you don't want to be late then go by yourself but let me sleep Lucy." I lossened my grip on his blanket and he took the opportunity to yank it away. "Natsu, we always walk to school together..." "Ugh fine I'l get up okay?" I flashed him a smile before I walked out of his room and down to the kitchen. His house was a narmal house hold, large enough for the 5 people and 3 cats that occupied it. It had a cozy feeling to it unlike the mansion where I live with only my father, and the servants of course. "Lucy, good morning! Did you manage to wake him up already?" "Ah, good morning Grandine! Yes, I managed to wake him up." "Well, why don't you sit down, breakfast is almost done." "Hai!"

Before I could sit down I was tackled to the floor. "Ohayo Lucy-san!" I giggled and pat the younger girl on the head before returning the hug, "Ohayo Wendy!" "Wendy you tackle poor Lucy every time you see her, and you see her daily!" said a red haired man named Igneel Dragneel. Wendy finally stood up and took a seat at the table, I joined after and sat next to her. "Good morning Igneel!" He laughed but replied "Good morning Lucy, how are you this morning?" "I'm fine thanl you!" "And how is Jude?" I instincttively flinched when I heard his name. Just then Natsu walked down and entered the kitchen and saved me from responding. "Good morning Natsu!" I said and smiled at him. He just nodded "Morning" My smile faltered a bit but I just remained seated. Then Grandine came in carrying two trays that contained pancakes and bacon. "Eat up!" Natsu took a seat on my right and we all said our thanks and ate up. 5 minutes later we were all done. I stood up and ran to the door to put my shoes on and grab my school bag "Natsu let's go!'' He stood up and joined me at the door, "Thank you again Grandine, Igneel, bye Wendy!" They waved back and I ran out the door.

"Lucy wait up! We won't be late." I looked at my phone screen and noticed he was right. I stopped until he was next to me and then continued "Gomen." "Sure, whatever." _Why is he being so rude? _"Anyways I heard we're getting a lot of transfer students today." This peaked my interest, we had gone to the orientation and even joined sports teams and clubs since last year and today we start 10th grade, and I haden't noticed any new students. "Is that so?" He nodded "Yeah Loke and Gray were talking about it, I wonder if any of the new girls are gonna be cute. I think since I'm the captain of the basketball team I need a girl." _He's looking for a girlfriend. _I felt a slight pain in my heart when he said that.

"Really?" ''Yup Laxus keeps bragging since he's got Mira and she's a model and all." "I see, and no one who already goes to school interests you?" He shook his head "Nope, and I've already dated the ones who I thought were okay, but nothing special. Hey I'm going to be lat after school so I won't be able to walk you home." "Its fine I can wait for you since I'm going to be a bit later than usual as well." I looked at him and he looked _irritated?_ He sighed "Yeah fine, I guess wait for mw at the usual spot. Just don't start whining when I get there that I was really late or some other crap, its really annoying.'' _I annoy him? But the reason I'm willing to wait is because I love you._ It was true, I loved him since we were kids and he was so king to me, my first real friend. _But lately he's been npthing but cold to you..._

"Oh look we're almost there." he said. He was right Fairy Tail High was just up ahead. "Lu-chan!" I turned to see Levy waving at me with Erza and Cana at her side. "Natsu I'm going to go with-" he wasn't there anymore, he was already high-fiving with Loke, Laxus, Gray, Elfman, and the others on his team. I walked up to Levy and gave her a hug, "Hey guys!" "Hello Lucy." said Erza "Yo, Lucy!" "Cana were you drinking?" she giggled a bit "Now why would you-**Hic**-say that?" I rolled my eyes "So let's go see our classes!" They all nodded and we went into the main hall to see our classes posted.

Heartfilia where is it? Oh here it is!_ Heartfilia, Lucy- B1_

I walked over to the other girls "What did you guys get? I got B1." Suddenly Erza crushed all of us into a hug. "We are destined to be together since we all got A1! We will work hard in this school, this is a new chapter for all of us. Now my friends let's go to class!" Levy, Cana, and I sweat-dropped but allowed Erza to drag us to out and into class. Once inside I spotted Mira and Elfman looking happier than usual. "Mira-san you seem to be in a good mood today!" "I am Lucy!" "And why's that Mira?' I turned to see Natsu making his way towards us, "Natsu we're in the same class?" "Yep, it seems so. Nothing special about that. So why Mira?" She was grinning ear to ear "Because our little sister Lisanna is coming to this school!" "You have a sister Mira-san?" Natsu lookedintrested "Yeah Lucy, she moved to Edolas when she was little." she said"Our little siser is a MAN!" suddenly exclaimed Elfman causing us all to sweat-drop. Just then the bell rang and we all took a random seat and began to wait for the teacher.

**A/N: I wonder what will happen next? Thank you for your Follows, favorites, and reviews! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter in the reviews. If I get some reviews I'll update tomorrow since I already wrote another chapter!**


End file.
